Modern computer systems can employ a variety of memory structures for storing data and enabling retrieval of the stored data. Some memory structures are defined in a dual-level configuration, wherein a first level of memory serves as an interface to a larger second level of memory. In this type of memory structure, the second level of memory cannot be directly accessed by threads operating on the computer system. Therefore, data is written to and read from the memory through the first level. To service a data request, the memory performs a swap operation in which data stored in the first level is saved to the second level, then requested data in the second level is restored to the first level where it can be read. When servicing a data request by performing a swap operation, conventional memory structures require at least three clock cycles to enable reading of the requested data from the memory. It should be appreciated that performance of a thread requesting the data from the memory is directly impacted by how quickly the requested data can be provided by the memory. Consequently, it is advantageous from a thread performance perspective to provide the requested data item from memory in as few clock cycles as possible.